onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Byrnndi World
| occupation = Pirate Captain | epithet = | age = 78 (deceased) | jva = Arata Furuta | bounty = 500,000,000 | dfcolorscheme = SpecialsAndMoviesCharactersColors | dfname = Moa Moa no Mi | dfename = More More Fruit | dfmeaning = More | dftype = Paramecia }} Byrnndi World is the captain of the World Pirates and the main antagonist of the 3D2Y anime special. He is a former prisoner of Impel Down's Level 6. Appearance World is a tall broad man, with large arms. He has a green beard and a W-Shaped mustache that is a lighter shade of green, and also wears a horned helmet that has had one of the horns broken. He also appears to be missing some teeth and has a scar on his scalp. He wears a black and purple open sleeveless coat, green pants, a brown belt, and brown shoes. Personality World, like most One Piece characters, has his own unique laugh, "Barorororo". In the past World was seen like a man that just wanted to sail the seas for freedom and living adventure. However with time his objectives changed to having revenge upon the world government, even if this meant sacrificing his own crewmates. He has become ruthless and very reserved. Relationships Crewmembers Originally World showed great concern for his crewmembers, even risking his life when Byojack was captured. However after the Marines captured him and his crewmembers escaped to save themselves he felt betrayed and from then on he just considered them tools to get revenge on the world government. Byojack He is the younger brother of Byojack. Originally World cared a lot about Byojack. Even if Byojack was ill, World did anything he could to take him out to the sea with him. However after he was captured he considered him just a tool, as all of the other crewmembers. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy World always taunted Luffy about how he couldn't save his brother and crew. Luffy built a lot of resentment towards World, especially when he later says "Friends are just tools" wich angers Luffy enough to defeat World with his Red Hawk. Abilities and Powers It can be assumed that World is very powerful, as he was held in Level 6 of Impel Down and escaped, which was thought to be near impossible. He had a http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Belly500,000,000 bounty, wich is a very huge amount. The government fears him as he attacked World Noble ships and he intended to shoot down Mariejois. In fact they summoned all the shichibukai to fight World. His age doesn't stop his strength as even having almost 80 years he was able to fight on par with Luffy (during the timeskip). However in the end he was defeated. Devil Fruit Byrnndi ate the Moa Moa no Mi, which allows him to increase the speed and size of things. This applies to dimension of bullets and cannonballs and his own speed. However he was never seen using his powers on his own body, like a giant fist. It is unknown if this is a limitation of the devil fruit or simply it isn't part of World's fighting style. Haki He is very skilled in using Haki. He was seen using Busoshoku Haki to harden his fists and injure a rubber man, and on his face to block a Haki-enhanced punch by Luffy. He can also use it on his entire body like Vergo. Rokushiki He appears to be a Rokushiki user, as he is seen using the Soru and Geppo techniques. He can also use Soru in conjunction with his Devil Fruit power to increase his speed even more. Weapons He usually uses bullets combined with his devil fruit to toss them to his opponents. He also used a massive cannon with bullets that combined with his devil fruit were able to blow up an entire island. However one of them was sliced in half by Mihawk so they may not be as strong as they look. History Past 3D2Y Major Battles *World Pirates vs Marines and World Government *Byrnndi World vs Kuja Pirates and Luffy *Byrnndi World vs Luffy (round 2) *Byrnndi World vs Luffy (round 3) References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:World Pirates Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Byrnndi Family